A Demon of His Own
by Sincerely C
Summary: Tsukumo begins to have recurring dreams of a beautiful being who seems to feel the same lust as he. Is Luka the only Opast that could be permanently bonded with a Zweilt? Yaoi-TsukumoxOC-M for strongly suggestive themes
1. Dreams of a Demon

**Really nothing to say here other than I hope you enjoy the story and that I don't own Uraboku or any of the characters. **

**This is yaoi and is rated M just to be safe, but it's lemon free. TsukumoxOC because no one seems to love Tsukumo :(**

* * *

_Tsukumo could feel the Opast's breath against his neck. He could hear the steady breathing just as clearly as he could feel it on his skin. The warmth of it, the sweet, sweet smell; they were all so overpowering that he felt his instincts to run, to scream, to fight, all disappear. All Tsukumo wanted was to taste those evil lips. All he wanted was a demon of his own._

"Tsukumo-kun, wake up!" Tsukumo bolted upright in his bed, releasing a breath he had unconsciously held in. "It's breakfast time, Tsukumo-kun. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school."

"Sorry Toko-chan, I guess I'm just really tired today. I'll be right down."

"Okay, but hurry up. It's not like you to miss a meal. **Ever**." He scowled at her joke about his eating habits, sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

Tsukumo rose from the bed as his sister left, recalling his dream almost perfectly. What he didn't understand was who the Duras in the dream was. All he knew was that he shouldn't have been falling for an Opast in dreams or real life. Luka was the exception to that rule and there would be no other.

"Good morning, Tsukumo-kun," Yuki said cheerily as he passed by the Zweilt in the hallway, his backpack slung over his shoulder with Luka trailing him closely, never removing his eyes from Yuki.

"Morning, Yuki, Luka." Yuki smiled back at him and Luka nodded, acknowledging Tsukumo's greeting as they headed out the door.

"Give it back Shusei!"

"Not until you eat."

"Shusei! Hotsuma! Both of you sit down before I come over there and beat the crap out of you, bakas!" Toko-chan was not pleased, judging by her tone of voice and the threats she was so freely slinging around. Tsukumo walked in to find Shusei smiling victoriously with Hotsuma's gaming device in hand and Hotsuma sitting in his chair, moving his food around his plate with his fork, pouting at the loss of his toy.

"Tsukumo-kun, eat on the way to school. Let's leave before I kill them." Tsukumo carefully accepted the piece of toast that Toko thrusted into his face as he was grabbed and dragged by the angry girl, not wishing to further aggravate her. He turned around as Toko pulled him out of the mansion, smiling at the two rather uncharacteristically for someone who had to walk all the way to school with a pissed Toko-chan.

* * *

_Thin lips were locked with Tsukumo's, their bodies tightly pressed together, following the same motion. Hands ran through Tsukumo's hair. His own were running through short, neat locks of a deep purple, a coloring only natural to Opasts. "Do you want me?"_

"T-Tsukumo-san?" Tsukumo jumped in his seat, being jolted out of his slumber. He wiped the drool from his cheek and looked up to see the girl who had woken him up. After their eyes met for a brief second, revealing the girl's lavender irises, Tsukumo realized he'd never seen the girl before. Yet, she seemed so familiar. She nervously flipped her ebony locks from her face as she continued to look down at him, shifting from one foot to the other. "Um, you fell asleep, Tsukumo-san. Everyone left when the bell rang."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Yokubō," she replied softly.

"Thank you, Yokubō."

"Tsukumo-kun, hurry it up!" Toko stood at the doorway, impatiently waiting for her brother, but she seemed to be in a better mood than when the two parted ways in the morning.

"Coming, Toko-chan!" Tsukumo and Yokubō's eyes met for a moment before the boy rushed to his sister's side.

They walked in pure silence, leaving Tsukumo to wonder where he'd seen Yokubō before and allowing Toko to wonder why her brother seemed so flustered ever since his meeting with the girl.

"So, who's the girl Tsukumo-kun? She your new girlfriend?" Toko asked teasingly, waiting for the reaction she knew she would get.

"N-no, Toko-chan!" he immediately responded. He instantly regretted how quickly he answered.

"Sure, Tsukumo-kun. Just be sure to use protection," she said slyly, winking at him as she ran off. She began giggling madly when she thought she was out of earshot, not remembering his God's Ears. He groaned as she ran off; no doubt off to spread the rumor to all the other Zweilts. The thought soon faded as his mind went back to his dream. It was all so clear and… beautiful. He loved it. But the girl who awakened him was odd. Familiar in a way he didn't know, but that reminded him of his dream and the beautiful being that was with him. Why?

* * *

_The lips were against his again; a body lay on top of him. He felt his wrists pinned above his head. He had no control of this situation. Tsukumo was in a situation where his life was in the hands of an Opast. Strangely enough… he didn't care. This was too good to care about anything else. It would be the perfect way to die, in the arms of this demon._

"_Do you want me?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Good. Now let's get serious," he replied with an evil smile as his form began to become visible to Tsukumo. The defined body and the sharp features of his face stood out from the shadows, his pale skin acting like a light in the darkness. Eyes of charcoal and hair the color of eggplant became visible too. As his lips began to travel down Tsukumo's neck, the Zweilt realized he had no idea what the name of this lover was._

"_What's your name? I don't know what to call you."_

"_The name's Yokubō, master." Tsukumo's eyes widened in shock as the dream suddenly collapsed. _

Tsukumo opened his eyes to find the Opast of his dreams lying before him, his head resting on his elbows as he lay on his stomach atop the comforter, acting as though he had done it a thousand times before.

"So shall we continue where we left off, master?"

* * *

Tsukumo's head rested against Yokubō's bare chest as the Opast stroked his icy toned hair softly. The two laid there for what seemed like an eternity as they relished each other's presence. The questions he had been too preoccupied to ask suddenly returned to Tsukumo's mind.

"You were that girl at the school?" he asked in a whisper, wishing to receive answers, but not wanting to leave the Duras' arms.

"Yes, I was."

"But-" Tsukumo's question was interrupted as his lover evaporated, leaving the Zweilt feeling alone and confused. The silence was instantly broken by a crash as the bedroom door flew open to reveal Toko, Luka, and Hotsuma standing in battle positions with their swords at the ready.

"There was a Duras here," Luka stated matter-of-factly as though it would explain why they had nearly busted down the boy's door. The three instantly began looking throughout the room for any sign of the demon, ignoring the naked Zweilt on the bed, still recovering from the initial shock of them breaking into his room without so much as a warning.

"Are you okay, Tsukumo-kun?" Toko asked as she lowered her sword, finally acknowledging her brother once she was sure that the Duras was gone.

"Yes Toko-chan. I just didn't expect you guys to knock down the door," he replied calmly as he covered himself up with the comforter. It was obvious now that Yokubō had known of their presence and that was why he disappeared. "Yokubō…"

"Did you say something Tsukumo-kun?" Toko asked, not noticing Luka's expression as he heard the faint whisper.

"No, Toko-chan." Luka knew exactly what was going on now. The Zweilts cleared out of the room, leaving Tsukumo to collect himself and get ready for the morning.

"So he's the new master of Lust," Luka murmured to himself as he left the room, knowing all too well that Tsukumo would pick up on it. Tsukumo's face turned a ghostly white. He had to figure things out now and it wouldn't be easy if every time that he was with Yokubō, the Zweilts would barge in and attack.

* * *

**Translations**

**Yokubō: Japanese translation of Lust**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about the plot, Yokubō, etc.**


	2. A Sinner's Rebellion

**I want to thank Ayumu smile for reviewing the story. Thank you for your input and your support. Let's get started with the chapter and remember to review with your comments.**

* * *

The nightly visits continued, but they never lasted long. The Zweilts would always barge in at the ready to kill something, finding nothing but Tsukumo either pretending to sleep, rather annoyed due to the interruption of his good time, or in a very, _very_awkward position. None of these were good for the intruder, since they all involved a rather cruel tongue lashing about invasion of privacy from the usually rather quiet boy.

Tsukumo's questions went unanswered because of these raids… and the distractions Yokubō would provide. He needed answers. Who was Yokubō? Where was he from? Why did he refer to Tsukumo as "master?"

There was only one (readily available) person that could answer all of his questions and Luka was not the first one Tsukumo wanted to go to with any problem if possible. However, he knew that the Opast was the only one with any knowledge on the situation, and who would know better when it came to Zweilt-Duras relationships than the Duras?

* * *

The boy walked up to the Duras almost silently, but he knew that Luka's hearing was almost as enhanced as his and there was no point in attempting to go undetected. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try. As the Zweilt came closer, Luka rose from his leaning position on the old, stone fountain and turned to walk away. But there was no way in hell that Tsukumo was going to let the one person that he needed to talk to get away at this moment. He ran up to the Opast and grabbed him by the arm before he could escape.

"I need to talk to you." Luka glared daggers at the teenager, but he wasn't going to be that easily discouraged. The Duras' gaze shifted to the place that Tsukumo's hand gripped his arm with an almost animalistic need. It was obvious he was desperate for help and that this was his last resort.

"What do you so desperately need to talk about?" he sighed, already discontent at the thought of what kind of questions the Zweilt had for him. He was about seventeen, right? Hopefully it wouldn't be anything about what happens when a boy and another boy loved each other very much. He could've gone to Shusei or the loudmouthed one for that kind of question.

Oh, god. If it were that question he would kill the kid right there or take his own life, he wasn't decided on which he would choose just yet.

"Yokubō," he whispered softly, knowing that Luka would need no further explanation.

"So you're the master of the being of lust. That won't be easy kid." Luka was secretly happy it was just this. Surely Yokubō had taught him _all_about the relationships between two boys, in the bedroom.

Tsukumo looked at him helplessly, urging him on. "Let me tell you the story of the Sebunshinrurūshu. But you're going to need to summon your little pet for this one, and I'm not telling the story twice so get the whole clan in there. It's time you came clean about the whole subject. Besides, we all know what you two do in their; we aren't stupid." Tsukumo's eyes went wide and his face a ghostly white.

"You- you know?" he asked, terrified of the answer he knew he would receive.

"Y-Yokubō! Yokubō! Oh, Yokubō!" Luka mimicked the boy's moaning with a smooth, yet shrill voice that perfectly matched Tsukumo's nighttime screams, causing the Zweilt to turn a sickly shade and his legs to become weak. Luka couldn't help but laugh as Tsukumo fell to his knees, mortified by the fact that he had been too caught up in his midnight activities to even attempt to stay quiet.

* * *

The entire clan was gathered in the large room, all of them curious as to why Luka and Tsukumo summoned them.

"Is this about something interesting, or should I just go now?" Hotsuma asked impatiently from the sofa, scowling at the two who had dragged him away from his game for their stupid meeting.

"I think it's about the ghost that keeps moaning , "Yokubō," in Tsukumo's room late at night, Hotsuma," Shusei joked, earning a chuckle from both Hotsuma and Tachibana, an intense glare from a less than pleased Toko, and a soft giggle from Yuki as he looked at Tsukumo's now reddened face.

"From the darkness of night, eternal being of lust, sinner of the grand seven, passion of the Daizai no akuma, arise!" Tsukumo was completely serious now. Yokubō had taught him many things since they first met, one of the most family appropriate, being how to summon him at any time, day or night.

The figure immerged from a lilac haze that filled the room, his deep purple hair in contrast to his pale skin. Yokubō clutched his sword at his side, ready to kill whoever made it so that his master would be in enough danger to call him. Looking intensely at Tsukumo, not even noticing the others, Yokubō found that his master was in no clear danger, which meant that he had summoned the Opast for something else. The naughty boy.

"I see you summoned me, master. Are you in need of some attention?" the demon asked as he glided towards his master, coming within an inch of the boy's face as his hand moved up Tsukumo's shirt. He began to kiss Tsukumo's neck sensually when he felt the hands of the other pushing him away, a deep flush on his cheeks.

"Yokubō, turn around and meet my _family_," he said calm and sternly, adding an emphasis on the word family to point out the fact that he had just done some very inappropriate things to him in front of the people trained to kill Duras.

"Luka said something about a Sebunshinrurūshu. What is that?" Yokubō tensed at the mention of that. It had been so long since he had been reminded of the reason for his enslavement, though he hadn't been allowed to forget it. Ever.

"Ah, yes, the Seven Sin Rebellion…" Yokubō drifted off midsentence, as though he had been distracted, or perhaps lost in the memories.

"The Seven Sin Rebellion happened over a thousand years ago. Seven Opasts wanted more power than they had, more than they could ever be granted by the Demon King," Luka cut in, wanting to move the conversation along.

Yokubō seemed to awaken from his haze and continued, "Yes, the main three organizers were the beings of Wrath, Pride, and Greed." He looked over at Tsukumo before continuing onward, "I was their lieutenant in the rebellion. We had gotten all the way to the chambers of the Demon he was the only one left to defeat. We had drained the powers of all of his guards, raising our powers immensely, and we thought that we could defeat him with ease, but he was too powerful. He killed all but four of us. We had lost Dai-kui, Namakemono, and Yoku, leaving us without two of our soldiers and a rebellion head, so we fought more desperately. He was… amused by our attempts, so he allowed us to keep our powers, but it came at a great cost. We were sealed in eternal bondage. Our powers would only be awakened when we were under the control of a master, otherwise we were weaker than even _mid-villains_," His distaste with the thought of having so little power showed as he spoke. His explanation seemed to have satisfied most of the clan's curiosity, but none of them seemed any less hostile at him than before.

"Yokubō… why were you that girl at school when we first met? If you had no power, you shouldn't have been able to shift forms," he said softly, confused by it all.

"That is another condition of the eternal bondage. We each serve different purposes to our masters, and as we change masters, we change to fit their needs. Gekido would change to fit his masters' anger, becoming more powerful as their hate and wrath grew, helping him to protect them. Puraido serves the purpose of an ego boost to his master, causing him and all around them too see him as a figure worth pride, making his master more prominent and successful. Senbō's master would feel no jealousy as he absorbed all of it, they would live to be eternally happy with what they have, seeking no power or material objects. And I…"

"You change forms too." Tsukumo wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a general idea.

"I change forms to fit my master's deepest desires for passion and lust. The form you first saw me in, before I became yours, is what my last master enjoyed. And this form is what you most desired." Tsukumo stood there, awestruck. Yokubō was his innermost desire? Yokubō was a male; sure he had come to terms with the fact that it was a male in his bed every night, but he had no idea that a beautiful male was what he truly _wanted_.

Tsukumo looked to Toko, who didn't look like she was taking the news well.

"Toko-chan…" She stormed out of the room. "Toko-chan, wait!"

* * *

"Toko-chan, just wait!" Tsukumo had been chasing after her through the mansion for a long time now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this. She stopped running and he soon caught her in a hug as tears streaming down her face and onto his white shirt.

"Tsukumo-kun, you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me anything about him, or you. I thought I was the first one you could come to in any situation." Her long, strawberry locks shielded her face from view as she leaned into his chest, sobbing loudly and wildly.

"Toko-chan, I didn't know what was going on or what to do. I didn't know. I still don't…"

* * *

**There is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it and please review with any comments you have. Thank you.**

**Translations**

**Sebunshinrurūshu = Seven Sin Rebellion**

**Yokubō = Lust**

**Gekido = Wrath**

**Puraido = Pride**

**Senbō = Envy**

**Yoku = Greed**

**Namakemono = Sloth**

**Dai kui = Gluttony**

**Daizai no akuma = Demons of the Deadly Sins**


	3. Tears of a Zweilt

**Sorry for such a long wait on this story, but I've been on hiatus for about a month and a half now. Here's the third chapter. I'm currently cycling through my unfinished stories and I'm trying to pop out one chapter at a time for each story, so it could be a bit before I add another chapter, but I do have the plot completely figured out now, so I can completly skip the brainstorming phase, which takes me the longest.**

**The story has changed to an M rating because of strong suggestive themes, but there's no need to worry.**

**I would like to thank Ayumu smile, Tishikari, and actobacter for your reviews. Very encouraging and helpful. I would also like to thank Nekiare for favoriting the story and everyone who put this on their story alerts. **

* * *

"How can you allow this?" Toko asked through tears as she stood in Takahiro's office, leaning against the windowsill. It had taken three hours of Tsukumo's reassurances and comforting for her to pull herself together, but she was still fragile. Seeing the demon pull her brother into their bedroom soon after Tsukumo had seemingly fixed the problem, sent the poor girl over the edge.

"Toko-san, I understand you're upset by this, but you have to understand that it's not a simple matter of kicking Yokubō out. He is eternally bonded to Tsukumo." Takashiro walked over to the weeping girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, doing his best to console her. "They are not too different from Yuki and Luka." He pointed out the window to the two leaning against the stone fountain, watching Sodom chase butterflies as Yuki cuddled into the other's chest. Then he motioned to Tsukumo and Yokubō on the other end of the courtyard, Tsukumo leaning into Yokubō as the Duras wrapped his arms around the Zweilt, kissing him lightly on the forehead, tinting his cheeks a rosy color. "They are bonded. It's not a simple relationship that can be ended, Toko. It's a completely legitimate and irreversible thing."

"I know. But it's all so confusing right now. I used to be Tsukumo's partner. Now it seems Yokubō has replaced me."

"Why do you say that?" Shusei asked curiously from the doorway.

"You don't understand, Shusei," she said softly as a single tear ran down her face. Toko hung her head, her pinkish hair covering her face as she walked away, wishing only to be alone.

Takashiro looked at Shusei knowingly.

"I'll do what I can, Takashiro-sama," Shusei replied with understanding. He set off to find the distraught girl.

After what felt like hours of searching throughout the large mansion, he found her crying in an abandoned parlor, far off from where the rest of the Zweilts hung about.

"Toko-chan…" He wanted to empathize with her, but he wasn't in her situation. Hotsuma wouldn't be able to function properly without him; they'd learned that from the little bout with Ashley. But, though Toko and Tsukumo were close, they weren't lovers in this life, they were siblings.

Sensing Shusei's presence, Toko straightened her back and lifted her slumped shoulders up higher, her pinkish hair clinging to her tear dampened face. "We aren't lovers; not in this life. I could deal with losing him as that, as long as I could keep him." She smiled up at the Zweilt; her blurry eyes gave away the pain that her face was trying so desperately to mask. "But- I know that Yokubō is replacing me. Tsukumo didn't tell me. He didn't ask me for help and didn't accept that I would love and except him no matter what. He went to someone better versed in a forbidden relationship. He doesn't even trust me to hold onto his secrets anymore!"

"Toko." Shusei knew that there was some way to explain this away. There was some way to dull her pain and make her feel better, but there was nothing he could say. His mind froze and his instincts kicked in. Shusei moved forward and held Toko in his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder as he stroked her, now messy, hair. It was sensual, but not in the way that his moments with Hotsuma were. This was a different type of intimacy. Was this what purpose Tsukumo served her that Toko was now afraid he no longer would? A friend and a shoulder to cry on was all she needed? He could be that.

* * *

"Do you want me?" the demon whispered into his master's ear, wrapping his arms around him. Yokubō left no time for response, pulling him into the bedroom that they now shared.

Yokubō was often like this, creating a lusty environment, seemingly just by breathing. Tsukumo wasn't quite sure if the demon could create these feelings, or simply amplify them, but whenever the demon was in close quarters with him, he just couldn't resist. Tsukumo had also noticed that he wasn't the only one affected by the demon's presence. Hotsuma would often drag Shusei away from the rest of the clan soon after conversing with, or even standing close to Yokubō. The noises made only seemed to be noticed by Yokubō (who smiled evilly at Tsukumo, signaling that they too should be making those noises; often in a less than subtle way), Luka (who often sneered in disgust at the thought of the loudmouthed brat and the quiet kid making such disturbing noises), and himself.

Yokubō could take the sexual tension between two people and quickly remove the tension from the equation, altogether. Tsukumo often wondered if the being of lust was only using these feelings to manipulate him and the others, but, either way, good or bad, the Zweilt was rather sure that Yokubō could never feel love, much less love like the kind that Tsukumo and Toko had shared in both past lives (as lovers) and this life (as siblings).

As Tsukumo struggled to fix his hair and put his clothing back on so that it would, perhaps, be just a little bit less obvious to everyone that he had just been completely ravished, he wished that Toko would remember that the love they shared was only for her, and that she wasn't being replaced. He had to find a way to make that stick with her.

* * *

She was being silly and it was now plain to her. Of course Tsukumo wouldn't have wanted to tell her, a former lover, about his boyfriend. It was only natural for someone to have that response, and she wanted him to know that she was no longer angry at him. Toko had thought for some time about this, and she wasn't giving up without a fight. She and Yokubō could coexist if it made Tsukumo happy.

Toko approached her brother's room as the sun began to peek over the horizon. She tiptoed to the door, not wishing to cause too much noise this early in the morning, as Hotsuma's bitching would cause the girl to lose her temper and the whole day would be ruined. The oak door moved forward with an inaudible creak when the Zweilt gently pressed her palms to it. She slipped her head through the crack between the door and the frame to discover Tsukumo lying on his sheets in his pajama bottoms, stroking the hair of his servant with a smile widely spread across his face. The image brought back a memory of them in a past life. She rested her head in Tsukumo's lap on the beach as he combed through her strawberry locks with his fingers, smiling down at her in an angelic manner. These memories now seemed tainted to her, realizing that Yokubō would know be the one receiving that tender treatment and that angelic smile. Her smile lightened a bit, but remained on her face.

Tsukumo looked up and was shocked to find his sister looking at him and Yokubō from across the room; with a smile on her face, no less. He bolted upright and stared at her. His head was trying to process what was going on and all of the emotions he felt at the moment. He felt as though his privacy had been invaded by his sister as she looked on at the rather sensual moment, but his heart had ached for her to not be angry with him. Lo and behold, there she was, staring at him and smiling. Tears of happiness began to fill the Zweilt's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Toko-chan." The girl looked at him with a smile on her face and mouthed the words 'I love you' before pulling her head back into the hallway with the rest of her body and walking away.

Tsukumo let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards, hitting the pillow with a muted thud. All was well.

* * *

"You wish for me to do, what exactly?"

"I would like for you to spend some time with my sister," Tsukumo repeated. The Opast scowled at the suggestion. Yokubō threw himself back onto the bed. He posed suggestively and stared at Tsukumo lustily, obviously wishing for his master to _rethink_ his order.

"Take me." Yokubō whispered in a provocative manner. Tsukumo glared at him, knowing this tactic all too well. The demon then began to mutter things under his breath that caused Tsukumo to blush and his pants to tighten.

* * *

Luka stood in the courtyard, watching Yuki chasing Sodom and smiling as the boy let out a victorious shout when he caught the companion. Yuki began walking back to Luka with Sodom in his arms, when the Opast suddenly began to gag. Yuki ran to him with urgency.

"Do you need me to heal you?" Yuki asked with concern.

"No. I just… never mind." Yuki was confused by this and begged his protector to give him details, but was soon told that his virgin ears shouldn't be tainted. Yuki diverted his gaze towards the ground with a blush on his face and quit asking soon after.

* * *

Tsukumo put his t-shirt on for the second time that day and glared at the now nude Yokubō.

"This doesn't get you out of this, the slightest bit," he stated sternly. Yokubō scowled at his master once more.

"Tsukumo-kun!" The Zweilt could recognize that cheery voice anywhere. His eyes went wide and he motioned for Yokubō to cover himself.

"In here, Toko-chan!" She pushed the door open and hugged her brother.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a bit, Tsukumo-kun." She smiled at him brightly as she released him from the hug. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit, Yokubō-san?" she asked, tiptoeing to see over Tsukumo's shoulder in order to address the Opast under the covers. Yokubō peeked his head over the blankets and snarled at her with distaste.

Tsukumo turned and glared daggers at him, while Toko remained calm and kept the smile on her face. She had obviously seen this coming. That bitch.

"No," he stated plainly and glared at the girl.

Tsukumo had lost all of his patience and quickly yelled out in a commanding tone, "Kainin!"

Yokubō disappeared from the room in an instant.

"You were saying, Toko-chan?"

* * *

**I promise to include some of Tsukumo and Toko's conversation in the next chapter, and I do plan to include some of the Zweilt's opinions about Yokubō and Tsukumo's relationship, as suggested by Tishikari, in the next chapter or so. So thank you for that suggestion. ^_^**

**Please review with your opinions, what you thought, etc.**

**Translations**

**Kainin: Dismissed**


	4. That Voice

**Chapter 4 is already here! That's right! I decided to update a bit sooner than I normally would, because I like the story, and I'm not sure when I would be able to update again. I hope that this can apease all who are reading. Please review and tell me if you have been thoroughly apeased.**

**Special thank you to: Pri-Chan 1410, Ever-Tired, and Tishikari (again ^_^) for their reviews and the insight. I'm always happy to see what the readers are thinking when they read, so reviewing makes me happy, and it often inspires a lot of the things I put in my next chapter. Such as this one.**

* * *

I was angry with him. I was more than angry with him; I wanted him dead, right now. I would make him pay for this in so many ways. He had dared to dismiss me so that he could talk to this **thing**. And now, I was stuck with her and had no way out. All she seemed capable of doing was talking happily, and laughing. Oh God, the laughter was awful.

The worst part about this was that I couldn't pick anything up from her. This cute girl, who wore short skirts and stockings, had the sexual needs of a rock. I could even pick up some sexual tension between the Demon King descendent and the kid, and _he _might as well have been a four year old girl. You'd think this one would be bringing home new boys every day and would have taken the walk of shame with a swagger in her step and her head held high, but she was clean. Right then was the first time in centuries that I wanted to be Gekido. Wrath was this girl's sin, and it would be her undoing if I could manipulate it. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Yokubō!" I looked up to see the girl still walking and talking. She had obviously not heard that. The voice, it wasn't like hers, and it wasn't like my master's. The voice sounded familiarly snide and sure of itself. I couldn't place that voice. Where had I heard it before? We continued on our walk through the streets, dodging commuters.

As we entered a park, hopefully ending our little tour of the city, the girl looked at me funny. I tried not to look at her and continue staring at the ground or at the things she pointed to, pretending to listen to her little speech about how pretty the parks in Tokyo were. I didn't like the fact that her look seemed to be one of sympathy. I preferred apathy. I thought more deeply about how great it would be if she didn't care about anyone, especially my master. That would be so easy.

"So, Yokubō, I think we need to talk some." She turned to me with a serious look in her eyes and what still looked like that god damned sympathy. This was odd. She'd been towing me all around this city for nearly an hour now, and she never stopped talking. What more could she have to say?

"Hn," I responded. She'd been living with the king's descendant, so she surely knew how to decipher that.

She sat down on a nearby park bench, motioning for me to sit next to her. I did so and looked at her, noticing that she looked close to tears all of a sudden, yet she had a smile on her face. Something was definitely wrong. Was this a trap? "I love Tsukumo-kun more than you could ever imagine." Here come the waterworks. "I want him to be happy. I care about him more than I care about myself." She had to be planning to kill me. Was there a large, red 'X' underneath where I sat? I looked down at the sidewalk to be sure. No targets anywhere to be found. I kept a close watch on a male across the street from us, sporting a black hoodie and sunglasses. Was he a hit man? "That's why I'm willing to accept you as a member of our family." I was completely thrown. My gaze left the sidewalk and the man across the street. All of my attention was on Toko. "I'm willing to give up all chances of Tsukumo being my lover in a next life, as long as I can still be in his life. I want him happy, more than anything, and I'm willing to have you as a part of our partnership to achieve that happiness for him."

Perhaps I had thought wrongly about this girl. She had my master's best interests at heart, and cared for him long before I did. I could deal with sharing him with this girl, despite my previous judgments.

"Fine." A slight respect for her was forming within me. She may have been wrathful, but her heart was plenty pure.

* * *

Accepting Yokubō as a part of our family involved more than just me and Tsukumo. The two of us were the easy ones. Despite our blood being different in this life, all the Zweilts were members of the Giou Clan, even Luka in a way, which meant getting everyone to agree to Yokubō being afforded permanent residency in the Twilight Mansion.

Yuki, Takashiro-sama, Tachibana, and Shusei were easy enough to convince, once reminded that there was no way around it. Yuki had been especially sympathetic, and Shusei was more than happy to help, if it meant making me feel better. It was strange, but it felt like Shusei was healing me more than Yuki's powers could. He went out of his way to check up on me, ever since he had found me in that parlor. Luka and Hotsuma were the hardest to deal with.

"You are asking me for permission to let the being of lust live here? I already have to deal with the loud one." I could tell that he already wasn't too keen on it. He leaned against the fountain and sighed. He looked out at the courtyard, and to the window of Yuki's room, where he was still sleeping.

"Yes, Luka. I want Yokubō to be here with Tsukumo, permanently, which means making sure everyone can deal with it."

"I don't wish for him to be here. His kind has been after descendants of the Demon King for years and I don't trust him being near me or your brother. I suppose I can't change your mind, but know that I won't hesitate to kill him if he comes near Yuki." He had a menacing look in his eyes as he said this. I nodded my head urgently, making a note to warn Yokubō about that. "And make sure he knows that I can hear the terrible things he does with and to your kin, because I'll kill him for that too." I took that as permission and promptly left.

* * *

"Please, Hotsuma?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You think I like Luka here? Opasts are a type of Duras, no matter who they are linked to, and that bastard will just kill us," he explained as he played his videogame. I hated how closed minded he was about anything that wasn't simply black or white!

"Don't pretend he doesn't get you laid just by standing next to you and Shusei!" I responded snidely, thinking that this logic would get him thinking with his little head.

"I don't care. My answer is no." I snatched the game from his hands in aggravation. "Hey! Give that back, you bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Give me permission for Yokubō to live here, you stupid prick!" I was past the point of anger with Hotsuma and his bitching. If he didn't do this, all of my hard work would be wasted. I clenched my fist, crushing the controller as my knuckles whitened with the pressure.

"Fine! Just give it back!" he screamed at me. I launched the controller at his head and walked away with a smile on my face. It had worked.

* * *

Tsukumo had been ecstatic ever since Yokubō and Toko had returned from their talk and gave him the news. The two most important people in his life had made amends and everything was going right. However, something strange was going on. He and Yokubō would be talking or doing _other _things when the Duras would jerk his head to the side, and whisper "Who was that?" underneath his breath, obviously forgetting that Tsukumo could hear him. Whenever the boy had attempted to get an answer from his subordinate, the demon would change the subject or use his body to elude the question.

After this had been going on for a week or so, Tsukumo finally grew tired of it. He turned to the purple haired demon, who was currently playing with tassels of a decorative pillow on the couch, as they watched television in the deserted living room.

"What do you hear?" It was a simple question that anyone walking by would make nothing of, but Tsukumo knew the point would reach Yokubō instantly.

"So Toko-chan and I plan on going to the park and hanging out tomorrow; is that okay with you, master?" he responded as he continued to look down at the pillow, never making eye contact. The Opast had dealt with enough masters to know exactly how to tell people what they wanted to hear. Yokubō was glad to avoid the question, even if it meant spending a bit of alone time with his master's sister, who the Duras was still a bit awkward with.

"That's great!" Tsukumo smiled at his companion. Yokubō smiled back, content with his victory. "So what do you hear?" Yokubō's jaw dropped. This wasn't working.

"Nothing, master. Y'know, everyone's out of the house, and I can _smell_ your lust," the lustful being responded as he leaned into his master, placing his hand on the other's chest in order to effectively push him into a lying position. This would definitely shut Tsukumo up for awhile.

The Zweilt pushed his lover off of him gently, placing his arm behind him to provide enough support to lift his weight off of the cushions to return to a sitting position. Yokubō was more confused than ever. What had he done wrong, and why was Tsukumo being so damn persistent? Tsukumo then did something that was rare for him, and surprised the Duras. "I command you to tell me what it is you've been hearing for the past week." His bangs draped over his eyes, effectively shading his face and giving him a menacing and commanding appearance that Yokubō wouldn't have disobeyed if he could've. "I'm not entirely sure, master. I've been hearing two voices lately, one that's snide and sure of itself, resembling a sneer. The other is rough and angry, resembling a growl." This was intriguing to the Zweilt.

"There now, that wasn't so hard; was it?" Tsukumo asked as he cupped his slave's cheek. "We'll figure this out soon enough." Yokubō felt strange, now. He didn't want Tsukumo to stop. This wasn't a lustful feeling and, in fact, the Opast didn't want this to go any further. He just wanted to be in the other's arms, in a sensual way that was less sexual than their other nights together. The Duras fell into his master's arms and hugged him tightly. Tsukumo was shocked at first, but then allowed the embrace to happen, returning the hug with a smile. This was more than lust, and it was something that made Yokubō want to live and die at the exact same time. He would have to learn more of this.

* * *

**I know that it's terribly short, but it's nearly two thousand words, believe it or not. Decided to end it with that little bit of fluffy goodness because I don't see how I could continue going through the chapter after hitting such a high note, so any action will be in the next couple of chapters. Little bit of mystery in there for you. As for that promise to include some of Tsukumo and Toko's conversation, turns out I lied. ^_^ **

**Irrelevant to the plot = not covered in the next chapter. Go figure!**

**Please review! Tell me: Mistakes you found, what you liked, what you disliked, what you would have liked to see more of, your thoughts so far, conspiracy theories, 'LOL Moments', etc.**


	5. Could It Be?

**I'd like to take this time to apologize for what's been nearly a two year hiatus for me from FanFiction. I decided to do a nostalgic look at some of my stories and this one spoke to me. There's still so much to write. I'd like to thank all of the reviewers for your support in my moment of absence.**

* * *

As weeks passed uneventfully, the clan soon became comfortable with Yokubō's presence. Toko and Shusei's friendship developed even further than she had imagined possible and she soon felt less loss over Tsukumo, though she and Yokubō found that sharing the boy was a less than horrible experience. The trio would find themselves on group outings together, genuinely enjoying each other's company as well as Tsukumo's, which the teenager was over the moon about.

The voices that Yokubō would hear, however, did not cease, and seemed to grow in frequency every day. Even with Tsukumo's God's Ear, the Zweilt would never pick up on the sound, often wondering what could be happening to his beloved Opast.

* * *

Waking just as the sun broke over the horizon, feeling more tired than when he and Yokubō retired to their room, Tsukumo quickly dressed and headed down to the courtyard where he knew that Luka would be.

Luka was once again leaning on the fountain, his eyes never leaving Yuki's bedroom window when he heard Tsukumo's arrival, "I suppose your sister never informed you, but one of my conditions that your servant could stay is that the two of you would keep your extracurricular activities quiet. You've so far failed at that."

Tsukumo's cheeks flushed and before he could mutter an apology Luka turned to look him directly in the eye. "I know what you came here for, but I can't help you."

Once the boy's shock and embarrassment passed he frowned. "Why not?"

"I know that he hears voices, I've picked that much up from your conversations," Tsukumo glared at the Duras for eavesdropping but was met with an equally leveling glare for his silent interruption, "but I have no idea what they are either. I haven't heard them if that's what you're thinking. Whatever they're saying, it's not a broadcast to all Opasts, it's meant for him alone."

Luka's head turned sharply back towards the window. "Yuki's awake. I must've not noticed." The Opast quickly vanished, obviously going to greet the boy.

Tsukumo let out a loud sigh in the silence. He was back to square one now. He headed back to his room, no doubt to be sexually harassed by his demon.

* * *

"Luka!" Yuki jumped at the sudden appearance of his protector, but ran to hug the Opast once he was recognized. Luka stood still for a moment, enjoying the embrace of the young boy, remembering many a moment like this one from Yuki's past life.

Luka's smile quickly faded and his face twisted with rage. "You reek of that demon!" He attempted to twist from Yuki's grasp, but he found himself met with an uncharacteristic resistance.

"I won't let you hurt him. He was very nice to me and we just talked for a little bit."

"It doesn't matter!" The pale Opast snarled, "I won't allow him to control you!"

Yuki's eyes flooded with tears and he balled his fists, "I won't let _you_ control me! I am perfectly capable of identifying a threat and I don't think that Yokubō is one, so if you want to attack him then I'll dismiss you."

Luka felt an unbearable pain at the thought of it. He could never leave Yuki, but he couldn't allow him to be harmed. He wiped the tears from the young boy's eyes and whispered an apology. He'd never do anything to hurt Yuki; he'd only wanted to protect him.

Still in Luka's arms, Yuki tilted his head up to look into the Duras' dark eyes. Yuki stood on his tip-toes and pressed forward, his lips lightly brushing against Luka's much to the raven haired demon's surprise. Before Luka could process what was happening, he had shed most of his own clothing and was in the process of removing Yuki's. The Opast pressed the young boy into the plush of the mattress as he passionately kissed the young Zweilt. Luka's lips were soon expertly navigating the nape of Yuki's neck, eliciting soft moans from the boy, the pleasurable experience erasing every thought in either of the two's heads.

There was nothing else in the world at the moment. No other Zweilts, no Yokubō, no people nor Duras. There was only the two of them in this perfect moment, a moment that Yuki had not experienced before in this life, and one that Luka had long missed.

Yokubō lifted his head from the soft down pillows, a wide smile on his face. He'd heard everything, and now that the Demon King descendant was preoccupied, his life would be much easier. No matter what the others of Twilight Mansion could say about Yuki's innocence and purity, they couldn't see what Yokubō could. The boy had a lust in his heart strong enough to manipulate, and all he'd had to do was awaken it.

* * *

"What did you do?" The white haired Zweilt questioned as he bursted through the doors to his room looking disheveled and disturbed.

"Whatever do you mean, master?" Asked the purple haired demon, deciding to play coy.

"I was on my way here when I heard…" Tsukumo stared off into space, obviously focused on something else. "Oh god, they're at it again," the boy said mournfully, his hand covering his face.

'Oh. That," the Opast said with a hint of glee in his voice, "Well they both wanted it, so I helped."

"Well un-help! I can hear it and it won't stop no matter what I do!" The Zweilt exclaimed.

"I know what we can do," the Opast replied seductively, wrapping his arms around Tsukumo. When Tsukumo pushed Yokubō's arms off of him, the demon blew a lock of purple hair from his forehead exasperatedly, obviously unhappy at being denied. "Well I can't simply undo it. I didn't put any kind of desire inside of little Yuki, it was there. We talked for a little bit, he apparently spent too much time in my presence and his lust awakened. Nothing can be done about it." Yokubō shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smiled. "It's not like I can purposefully control when it happens to people around me."

"I command you to tell me the truth."

"Okay, so I can. Sue me."

Tsukumo glared at him and let out a huff of air. "Why did you choose me? Why me, a born Duras killer to be your master?"

Yokubō looked at the ground, refusing to meet his master's gaze. He could be dismissed, he could be made to abstain from any kind of pleasurable activity, he could be punished, but he did not want to feel pitied by Tsukumo. "Your desire was so strong. I found you easy enough to manipulate, so I selected you. Simple as that," he responded coldly to the teen.

Tsukumo was hurt by these words, never expecting something so unfeeling to be the reason. Why was he so surprised by this fact, though? Yokubō was a Duras. He went where he could retain most of his free will by simply entertaining his master. After all, when was the last time that Tsukumo had made the Opast do anything he didn't want to? Tsukumo was no master, he was a puppet. The Zweilt was appalled by the very sight of the demon at the moment. No matter how beautiful in appearance it was, or how human it seemed, it was nothing that could ever experience the love that he'd started to feel for Yokubō. "You're dismissed for now."

* * *

No matter how much it hurt Yokubō to be so cruel and unfeeling to his beloved master, he couldn't possibly tell him the truth. He'd shown weakness to his previous masters and they'd taken complete advantage of it. But hadn't he selected Tsukumo in all his wanderings for this very reason? He'd selected the Zweilt because he'd had something that none of the others had. True, Tsukumo had a lustful heart, but all teenage boys did. No, Tsukumo had been Yokubō's choice because he had more love in his heart than anything else, and if Yokubō were to ever experience a happy existence, that was the type of master he'd wanted.

But punishment was better than revealing anything at the moment. He couldn't bear to do that.

As Yokubō sat in his prison of oblivion waiting for his master's summoning, those oddly familiar voices persisted.

"_Lieutenant Yokubō!"_

"**We're coming!**"

No. This couldn't be happening. Not after all these centuries.

"_**Get ready!**_"

* * *

**So I realize that I haven't updated in a long time and I'd really like to apologize for that, but hopefully this makes up for that and I did take suggestions from your reviews. I hope to update regularly now because I still have a passion for this story.**

**Mysterious cliff-hanger too. Ooh. **


End file.
